


tomorrow, with a smile

by Hauno



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angels, F/F, Fluff, riko has a phobia of heights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11709018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hauno/pseuds/Hauno
Summary: riko can't fly. mari decides to help.





	tomorrow, with a smile

Riko Sakurachi was ethereal. Ethereal, magical, stunning, perfect. Her long, silky hair, blowing with the wind as she stared down. Her eyes were the heavens, her voice was sugary sweet, her touch was everything.

 

Riko Sakurachi is translucent, she is see through and Mari Ohara knows everything about her. Hiding behind smiles and fancy dresses, afraid to show her real feelings- anxiety, fear…

 

Mari knows Riko’s secret. She’s an angel, but she is unable to fly. Not an injury of any sort, but a fear. Unlike everyone else, she hadn’t been able to soar the skies, fly above cities and hills- it’s what she wanted the most. She wanted to fly, but all she could see in the image of her head was herself plummeting to the ground. Riko kept quiet.

 

The others would surely mock her.

 

\--

 

As Riko sat on the edge of her clouds; she’d thought about throwing herself off. Her grip tightened around her favorite star-shaped pillow, she sighed, it would only be right for her to do so. What type of angel can’t fly? What type of angel would fear flying? Riko couldn’t wrap her mind around her own thoughts, she was getting frustrated, angry--

 

She threw her pillow down off of her cloud and let out an irritated groan.

 

‘’Did you drop this, Riko?’’ A relaxed, playful- and certainly familiar voice responded to her. Riko turned, only to be greeted by the one and only, Mari Ohara, holding the pillow in her hands. She blinked, then turned her head away from Mari.

 

‘’Mari…you didn’t- Were you watching me?’’ Riko grumbled, crossing her arms while pouting at Mari.

 

Mari smiled, ‘’Of course I was! Who wouldn’t watch their girlfriend mope?’’ she laughed lightly, before her expression died down. ‘’Riko, do you want to fly with me?’’

 

‘’Mari, I can’t fly.’’ Riko frowned.

 

Mari made her cat-like smile before lifting her lover into her arms. Her wings appeared, transparent at first before her magic took its full effect, then solidifying. She stretched them.

 

Riko stared at her. Mari’s wings were beautiful, iridescent, and soft to the touch (she knew from all those times she helped Mari clean her wings). Riko let out a soft gasp, ‘’M-Mari? Are you really going to…’’

 

Cheerfully, the blonde replied, ‘’Don’t worry!’’ in her crude english. ‘’I won’t drop you!’’ she smiled. Her wings began to flap at their own pace, slowly lifting her and Riko up into the air.

 

Riko’s grip onto Mari tightened, and Mari could feel Riko’s body shaking. Mari knew best, however, and thought that this’d be good for her. A way to force her out of her fears.

 

Riko trusted that decision, because she trusted Mari. Riko’s eyes shut tightly as Mari slowly flew through the night sky. After a few minutes or so, she opened her eyes, taking a deep, shaky breath.

 

‘’It’s beautiful… Horrifying, don’t get me wrong-- but, it’s…’’ Riko’s eyes gleamed across the sky and the night lights of the town. An absolutely breathtaking view. Is this always how everyone saw the world?

 

Mari chuckled, ‘’There’s one thing I find even prettier, though.’’

 

Riko’s grip loosened, she found herself relaxing in the arms of her lover. ‘’What?’’

 

‘’You, yourself, Riko. The smile plastered on your face as you looked around here was brighter than any of the stars in the sky.’’

 

For the first time in forever, Riko felt things looking up. If she had asked Mari to do this before, maybe she would have been able to overcome her fears a long time ago. But now, Riko’s positive that with Mari by her side, she won’t be afraid to spread her wings, and she can’t possibly imagine herself hitting the ground anymore.

 

Tomorrow, she would fly, for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> aayyy sorry for being dead for 20 years, this is kind of choppy but thanks for viewin
> 
> angel riko didnt come home


End file.
